


Zeizu (Your One) - A Pearl of the Evening Future Fic

by Bead



Series: Pearl of the Evening [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hobbit Culture, Humor, Romance, Soul Bond, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tygermama asked:</p><p>My favourite ridiculous headcanon for Kili is that one time he's visiting the Shire with Bilbo (dunno why) this teeny little Hobbit girl comes up to him, all serious, introduces herself, and tells him she's going to marry him someday. And Kili's all 'aww, you're cute, kid' and dances with her and promptly forgets the whole thing. Until, ten to fifteen years later, a gorgeous Hobbit lass shows up at the Mountain, saying she's his betrothed. Fili thinks the whole thing's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Also for CardeaKelsey, who needed a little cheer. 
> 
> Erebor is restored Everybody Lived, and we'll figure out where this is on the timeline, hmm? 
> 
> Miss Rosemary Took is modeled on the lovely [Crystal Reed](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/crystal-reed/images/32955788/title/crystal-reed-wallpaper), who plays Allison Argent on Teen Wolf. I think she'd made a breathtaking hobbit.)
> 
> Glossary:  
> Zeizu: Your One (literally First your, which is the closest I could find.  
> Izrukh: Longing  
> Izrukhizu: Your longing  
> Namadul: Nephew (sister son)  
> Nadad: Brother  
> Ghivashel: Beloved (treasure of all treasures) 
> 
> Many thanks to the Khuzdul Scholar, and determamfidd for the Khuzdul help. Please tell me if you spot any translation problems, massive grammar faux pas. I wrote this between midnight at 4:45 am. (What on earth is wrong with me? When a plot bunny bites, it bites _hard_. My eyes are all goopy with allergies and I'm _still typing._ )

~~~~~~

Kili ran to the formal receiving room, buckling his best belt on and tugging his surcoat in place. He stroked his beard, come in full at last, and pulled the twin braids that denoted his status as prince into place, and skidded to a stop in front of his brother just outside the door. 

“Who is it that we’re making such a fuss?” he asked, catching his breath. Fili, who was fairly vibrating with mirth, dusted imaginary lint off his shoulders and gave his surcoat a pat. 

“It’s a lady hobbit,” he grinned. “One Miss Rosemary Took.” 

“And who might that be?” 

Fili gave him an arch look. “Well, brother, let’s find out.” 

Kili peered at his brother. “You know.” He reached out and put Fili’s royal braids properly over his shoulders, and tugged on one, looking a question at him. 

“Mmmhmm,” Fili smoothed down his own coat. “I think it should be a surprise. Uncle and Auntie Bella don’t know either, but I do, I met them on the road from Dale.” 

“You think that’s wise, keeping it from them?” 

“Nope,” Fili grinned, opening the door, “But I don’t think I’ll be the one in trouble.” And before he could get a word in edgewise, Fili opened the door and shoved him inside. 

Uncle Thorin glared at both of them as Kili stumbled in. “Took you long enough,” he growled. 

“I was training!” Kili explained. “I wasn’t going to come all sweaty.” 

“It’s fine, dear,” Auntie Bella said soothingly. “I just don’t want to keep our guests waiting too long.” 

They got themselves arranged, Kili at Auntie’s side, and Fili at Uncle’s, and Uncle signaled the guard to send the guests, who’d been in the formal waiting area, inside. 

“Your majesties, your highnesses,” Frar, the deep voiced, barrel-chested lieutenant of the Queen’s guard said, “May I present Rosemary Took of the Shire, Captain Tauriel and Cevon of the Greenwood.

Tauriel, dressed in her customary green, an unusually serene smile on her face, and the unfamiliar Mirkwood (they were calling it “Greenwood” now, but the company always thought of is at Mirkwood) guard, walked on either side of a hobbit, and suddenly, Kili couldn’t breathe. He met the gaze of the most beautiful female he’d ever seen, all creamy fair skin, high cheekbones, a strong jaw and ruby red lips, her hair falling in glossy, deep brown waves around her face. Taller and a bit more slender than Auntie, she still had a lush, healthy figure in the hobbit fashion, lovely, long-lashed brown eyes and a dimpled smile to rival Auntie’s, both shy, joyful and somehow regal all at once. She looked strong, and brave, like his aunt, and so gorgeous. 

She curtsied gracefully, and said, “Thank you for such a lovely welcome. I’m honored all four of you would come to meet me, your majesties, your highnesses.” She darted a quick smile at Kili, and his breath left him again. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful. He rubbed an absent hand over his heart. 

“Oh, my dear,” Queen Belladonna said, walking toward the slightly travel-stained hobbit, both hands stretched out. “What a stunning lass you’ve become! It’s been so long since we’ve seen you,” she hugged Rosemary Took warmly and held her at arms length, beaming. “What has it been, fifteen years? Now what brings you to Erebor, all alone? That was incredibly brave.” 

“Yes, fifteen come midsummer. Oh, cousin Bella it is so good to see you! And I didn’t come alone. I hitched a ride with my cousins who wanted bring their pipe weed themselves to Dale, see a bit of the world. We had a bit of a lark.” She slanted another shy glance at Kili. 

“A bit of a lark,” Uncle rumbled, seemingly helplessly. “Through the Misty Mountains.” And orcs and wargs and goblins, whose numbers had been greatly reduced during the Battle of the Fire Armies, but had certainly had not disappeared. And Mirkwood, which was, at best, only a third healed. The spiders were gone, and most of the vision-causing mushrooms had been pruned well back from the path to a very well-supervised and confined area. 

“Oh, well,” Rosemary colored prettily. “I remembered Bella’s stories, and we and stopped at Rivendell, and it just so happened a Ranger and a few elves were heading this way. They brought us through the Greenwood, to the, um, Elvenking? And he was most kind in sending the captain of his guard, as none of his sons were available, to be my chaperone for the last leg of the journey. He said,” she ducked her head shyly. “That he would be honored to send an escort with the betrothed of Prince Kili to Erebor.” She gestured to the serene redheaded elves beside her. “I feel quite spoiled, I must tell you.” 

“The Greenwood sends greetings to the royal line of Durin,” Tauriel said in her lovely voice, both she and her companion bowing in the elven fashion. “And congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Prince Kili.” 

Kili could tell Tauriel, with whom he’d made a stab at courting that went oddly flat, and now was a friend and hunting companion, was simply howling with laughter on the inside. The only way he could be any more embarrassed would be if Amad or his closest friend in Dale, King Bard, were here. And perhaps Dwalin, who would be laughing his head off by now. 

“Nuptials?” he said faintly. It felt as if he was in a dream. It was a good dream. Mostly. He felt that yelling was just around the corner, though.

Rosemary Took smiled, a perfectly beautiful smile, the _most_ beautiful smile. “I did say, at the midsummer dance when last we met, that one day I’d marry you,” she said warmly. “And you said, ‘My dimpled lass, it would be my honor, but don’t you have to grow up first?’ and then you swept me off to dance five dances in a row. I became of age last year, and set out a few months after that, when spring came, to come to you.” 

Both Auntie and Uncle stiffened, and Kili remembered vaguely that there was some rule about dances and intentions, and Fili began coughing to hide a laugh. 

“Well, my dear,” Bella said in a kind voice, though it shook a bit. “We are so very glad you’re here. Why don’t I get you settled in the guest quarters and you can take some time to freshen up a bit, and then we’ll all meet for tea in...say two hours? And we can all get caught up. How does that sound?

“It sounds just lovely, cousin….your majesty...um...” 

“Bella. Definitely Bella. And Tauriel, Cevon, would you like to stay the night? We’d love to have you.” 

Uncle made a tiny, pained noise which everyone ignored. 

“No, your majesty. Cevon and I have some business in Dale, and should depart immediately. 

Uncle started, as if nudged, and growled, “Another time, then.” 

“We’d be honored to accept your hospitality, King Thorin, another time.” Tauriel smiled as if she knew exactly how difficult that had been for the king to say, and she bent to hug Miss Took, and murmur her goodbyes, and with graceful bows, they took their leave. 

Auntie gave him a hard nudge with her elbow, while Miss Took was distracted, and Kili stepped forward, equal parts numb, smitten and dumbfounded, to bend over Miss Took’s hand and kiss it lightly. 

“Welcome to Erebor, Miss Took,” he said, his voice thin and reedy. When he rose and met her gaze, Rosemary’s blush was quite the loveliest thing he’d ever seen, and her eyes sparkled like clear, dark topaz. 

“You must call me Rosemary, please Kili,” she said softly, daring convention, not that he cared all that much for it, her smile small and private, and Kili’s heart lurched unexpectedly in his chest, thudding almost painfully. 

"Well, that’s settled,” Auntie was saying, as she stepped forward. “My dears, Dearest, do meet me in our private sitting room, please, and we can conspire on treats for tea,” she said sweetly as she tucked Rosemary's hand in her elbow and swept off. 

She added a pointed look to her husband over her shoulder. Kili cringed as that tone and that look to Uncle boded nothing good. That Auntie Bella had not met his eye once was the worst thing, which meant she was so angry that she could not bear to look at him. 

Rosemary looked over her shoulder and smiled, and Kili’s hand rose in a little wave. She waved back, a delighted smile on her face. That smile might have been the prettiest yet. He stared long after they’d left the room. 

Once the ladies are out of sight and hearing, Uncle cuffed Kili on the back of the head, followed a moment later by Fili, who then began laughing hysterically. 

“Not a word, either of you,” Uncle growled. “Not a word until we get to my rooms.” 

Kili didn’t exactly recall the walk to his aunt and uncle’s rooms, but suddenly seemed to be there, Fili hovering by his shoulder, and Uncle wheeling on him in full fury. 

“Let me get this straight,” Uncle Thorin spat. “When we attended the midsummer festival in the Shire _fifteen years ago_ , you became betrothed to an underage hobbit.” 

“Yes! No! I don’t know! She was just an adorable kid!” 

“Whose direct proposal you _accepted_ and then danced with her five times, which is a signal of serious intent! I clearly recall Bella _telling_ you both that, _and_ all of the guards several times!” 

“She was just a kid!” he said weakly. 

“Apparently that is of _no matter_. You are betrothed to that young miss and she’s a Took, and close enough cousin to call Bella such, which means she’s part of the family of the Thain of the Shire, and your aunt's, you idiot! Do you realize what an insult it would be to reject her?” Uncle’s voice was lowering to that calm, deadly tone that always sent a chill down Kili’s spine. 

Kili rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the ache that was growing there. He had no idea what to say. “Uncle, I….” 

Uncle’s gaze dropped to Kili’s hand. “Kili. Do you feel an ache?” he gripped his shoulder, and pressed his hand over Kili’s. “Like an ember glowing?” 

Kili blinked. “Um, yeah, I thought it might be...heartburn.” 

“Take a deep breath,” Uncle said, his voice soft, and completely changed. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath.” 

Obeying, Kili did, and let it out slowly. 

“Again.” 

He did, and some of the tension in him drained away. 

“Empty your mind, _namadul_ , and tell me what you feel. Tell me about that ache.” 

“It’s hard,” Kili said, frustrated. “I’m...I can’t get Rosemary out of my mind.” He struggled with a sigh, thinking of her smile, the warmth and softness of her hand. 

“Shhhh. Breathe.” He guided Kili through several breaths until Kili dropped into the clear, calm state he had when he trained with his bow. “Tell me about that ache. Is it heartburn?” 

“No.” Kili said slowly. “It aches but it doesn’t...is not that burn…” 

“Is Miss Took still in your mind?” 

“Yes…it’s like she...” Kili took another deep breath, and suddenly, his eyes pricked. “Uncle, is this...is this…” He opened his eyes, his breath hitching, heedless of the tears standing in his eyes. “I can’t wait to see her again, and my heart tells me that she's south, in the guest quarters." He pointed a shaky hand in that direction. " I _need_ to see her again, and see her smile, and make her laugh. Care for her. She’s the most beautiful, and so _brave_ to just _come here_...does that mean? Does…” 

Uncle wrapped him up in his arms and gave him one of his best hugs. “Fili, it is the _Izrukh_ , _izrukhizu_. She is _Zeizu._ ” 

“Oh, thank Mahal,” Fili groaned, and slapped Kili on the back. “Congratulations, _nadad_.” 

“My One,” Kili whispered. “And she knew, somehow, all those years ago?” 

Uncle chuckled as Fili took his turn at a full, back-slapping hug. “I have ceased to puzzle out the way of hobbits, but they love once as we do, and Bella says she was drawn to me as I was to her at our first meeting though we,” he cleared his throat delicately. “Did not first get along.” He and Fili snorted, and Uncle’s voice rose to talk over them. “But as far as dwarrow longing…from what I understand, your heart would not recognize a child. You might have found her charming, but…” 

“Yeah,” Kili said with a grimace. “She was a pretty nice kid, but...that would have been creepy.” 

The heavy doors to the royal quarters slammed open, bouncing against the walls with enough force to swing back shut as she entered, and it was certainly Queen Belladonna, in a righteous rage who stomped into the room to bellow, “Kili, son of Vili! Prince of Erebor, Master Archer! ” and she was across the room so fast it was surprising, and suddenly she had a firm grip on his ear and was tugging him down until they were nearly nose to nose. 

“And any other title you have I can’t remember because I’m so _furious_ with you, Kili, I don’t know whether to box your ears, run you through with Sting or congratulate you on capturing the heart a hobbit who would literally _walk across half of Arda to be with you_ on the gamble that you’d love her. She went through _Mirkwood_ , Kili,” she yanked on his ear until Kili’s eyes watered from the pain. “ _Mirkwood._ Which is not as bad as it was before but _Mirkwood_ ” 

“I know, I’m sorry, if I’d known, I’d….” 

“You’d _what?_ ,” she spat.

“Gone to get her, Auntie! Gone to the Shire to court her proper there, whatever she wanted. She’s my One! 

_And you didn’t think to mention this in the last fifteen years?_ she yelled. _“Or send her so much as a word?”_ She tugged on his ear until tears stood in his eyes again. 

“I didn’t know, Auntie Bella, honest, I didn’t…” 

“ _Ghivashel,_ ” Uncle said, his voice as soft as Kili had ever heard it. He put his hand over hers on Kili’s ear. “He felt The Longing as soon as he laid eyes on her.” 

“Oh,” Auntie said, the wind going out of her bellows. “Oh, um.” She blushed and stood on tiptoe to kiss Kili’s ear, and petted it. “I’m terribly sorry dear, I just...” 

“I know, Auntie Bella, it was a big surprise to me, too. I….” he rubbed over his heart with one hand, and his ear with the other.

Aunt Bella brushed his hand aside to hug him, tight and sweet. “So you think you could love her, then?” 

“I know I could, I know I _want_ to.” Kili sighed, and pulled back to smile hopefully at his aunt. “How long is it until tea? Do you think she’d like it if I went to fetch her? I should. I should go fetch her to tea. Maybe I should take her some flowers. Hobbits like that. You think I should take her some flowers?” He looked over to the vase that was always on the entry table in the royal quarters. “I could take her some of those.” 

Auntie patted his chest. “Yes, dear, I think you should, but…” 

“Get your own love flowers, _namadul._ Those aren’t appropriate for….a first walk.” 

“First walk?” 

“First time you step out with the one you’re courting.” 

Fili was eyeing the vase of flowers. “Just exactly what do those say that wouldn’t be….”

“It’s private,” his aunt and uncle said at the same time. Everyone avoided one another’s eyes for a moment. Uncle cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go to Bella’s garden and I’ll help you pick something out?” 

“Yes,” Kili said breathlessly, suddenly wanting to be away from the apparently _private flowers_ in the royal quarters. “I think we should get some pink ones. Or red. Both would look pretty in her hair…” 

Uncle grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him affectionately. “That they would.” 

“Wife lore,” Kili said, panicking as they strolled toward the garden. “Courting customs. I’ve forgotten every scrap. And Durin’s beard, _Amad_.” 

“Your mother will be over the moon, and if she’s not, she will be. And no, you haven’t forgotten.” Uncle said soothingly. “And you won’t need all the the wife lore _today._ Now, say it with me, ‘If you find your One, know they are the other half of your spirit, but wholly themselves…” 

Kili took a deep breath. He could do this. “‘Do not seek to trap them to keep them near, to force them to your will, but set yourself before their eyes and open your heart…”

He could do this. His One was here. She came for him.


	2. Big Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili, flowers and metaphorical hat in hand, goes to bring Rosemary to tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the easiest chapter I've ever written in my LIFE. I love Kili, I do. I didn't know how much.

~~~~

“Right, so, this’ll cover it?” Kili looked earnestly (and nervously) at his uncle. He shifted a bloom or two in the hand-blown vase he’d selected from (apparently) a cache Uncle kept hidden for sneak gifts to Aunt Bella. 

“Yes, it very clearly says you apologize for not remembering your promise but your love is newly awakened, you share her feelings, and you wish to devote yourself to her, the object being marriage. And the white peonies also stand a bit for shame that you behaved as you did,” Thorin replied. “She’ll like it, I’m sure she will.” 

“You don’t think we should show it to…..” 

Thorin looked at him levelly. 

“Right, after so long, you’d be a Craft Master as well, right, I did know that Uncle.” 

Thorin put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Remember, how she and I became betrothed?” 

Kili nodded. “You gave her flowers…” 

Uncle tilted his head. “Yes, but...I think that your steps, back in the Shire, might have been guided as mine were, and I tell you this to let you know, you’re not the first Durin to….” And Uncle told him the whole story of his proposal to Auntie, and oh, Kili had to bite the insides of his cheeks to hear it, mirth and joy rising in equal measure, and not a small dose of honor to be brought so into Uncle's confidence. 

“Well,” Kili said on a long, drawn out sigh. “I do feel less like a colossal arse, then.” His eyes popped open wide to assure Uncle, “Not that you were…” 

Uncle mimed a cuff at his head, smiling. “What I mean to tell you, you hard-headed clot, is trust your heart in this, _namadul_. And speak to her from it.” Kili ducked his head and smiled. 

“Beads,” Kili patted his pockets. “I don’t have any courting beads. I have a few fancies that I...in my workshop...I just carry a few extra silver spares, should one fly off in training, or...” 

“May I suggest making her ones unique to her? It is not as if you need to braid her hair and marry her tomorrow.” 

“But half the mountain will know by nightfall that she came here as my betrothed.” 

“Hmm. Offer to braid her hair, and place your bead now, and say you’d like to create something unique to her. You were right when you said red would look very fine on her, with her dark hair and coloring. Rubies would do well.” 

Kili was nodding along with his uncle’s words. “Good, that’s very good. Thank you, Uncle. She’s just...you know I did recognize her smile once I got over being shocked. Who could forget such a smile? Well, I did for a bit, because I’m an _idiot_.” 

“ _Namadul_ ,” Thorin drawled affectionately, and gripped his shoulder. 

“My breath, is my breath fine?” Kili breathed into his hand and wrinkled his nose. “I should…” 

“Here,” Thorin pressed a wrapped sweet into his hand. “Cinnamon.” 

“Oh good,” Kili took it and as they walked toward the guest chambers, vase and flowers in hand, jittering nervously, he crunched into the hard candy and stopped, gasping, and clutched the vase to his chest, trying not to drop it. Thorin deftly removed it from his hands and Kili bent over and grabbed his knees, wheezing. 

“Durin’s beard on _fire_ , Uncle, is your mouth made of cast iron?” He flapped his hand trying to get some cool air into his mouth. Briefly he considered drinking the water in the flower vase, but uncle had put some powdered willow bark or something to make the blooms last longer. He didn’t ask. He was quickly learning Not To Question Uncle’s Flower Lore Methods.

Uncle cleared his throat, a noise that might or might not be a laugh. Kili was too busy dying to figure it out. “Should have warned you about that. You’re supposed to suck them _slowly_. But tell me, how are your nerves, now?” 

“Well, I’m considering lighting you on fire with my breath, but I think it would be in bad taste, Uncle, but well. Oh Durin’s beard, Rosemary Took.” He put his hand on his chest, his breath short. 

Uncle Thorin chuckled and rubbed his back. “Deep breaths, Kili.” 

Kili wiped his streaming eyes on his sleeve, took a few deep breaths and stood up. “Right. You’re right, I’m actually a bit better. Give her the flowers, apologize for being a git, tell her she’s my One and I want her to stay, and bring her to tea. And tell her about the braids.” 

“Yes.” Thorin handed the vase back and straightened Kili’s clothing and hair, and kissed him on the forehead. “May you find as much joy as I have found in my One.” 

“Now that, would be lucky indeed, Uncle.” Kili bounced on his toes happily. 

His uncle gave him a grin and a slap on the shoulder. “Go. I’ll make sure Bella keeps the tea hot. Take as much time as you need.” 

Kili was struck with giddy awe and wonder again. “My One, uncle! My One came for me.” 

Thorin just smiled. 

~~~~

Rosemary opened the door slowly, and smiled when she saw him. It wasn’t the beaming, delighted smile of earlier, but it broadened and warmed when she saw the flowers. 

“Hello, Rosemary, I’ve come to bring you to tea, and I thought we might chat a moment alone?” 

“I agree, Kili, please come in.” 

Auntie had given her one of the finest guest quarters, silver running through the walls like stars, but Kili hardly had eyes for that. Rosemary had changed her clothes and pulled her glossy hair back from her face, leaving the rest waving down her back. 

She wore a dress like his aunt sometimes did, a dress they called the Queen’s Garden, with a tight, wide neckline, equally tight sleeves, and form-fitting down to her tiny waist. It was a deep, dusky blue with a bit of a little pattern in it, and the front panel (he was trying very hard not to stare at all the creamy skin on display) was a fancy pattern red and gold. 

It even had a long skirt, as was proper for dwarrowdams, Mahal alone knew why she knew to do that, maybe from what his aunt had worn during the festival they attended, he wasn’t quite sure. Hobbit skirts were considered quite short and a wee bit scandalous. 

“You are just gorgeous,” he said, heartfelt, before he had time to think. 

She flushed. “You were all dressed so formally, I thought…..” she stroked the skirt of her dress. “The dwarf lady….” her voice tilted up in question. 

“Dwarrowdam,” he answered, smiling

“The dwarrowdam that helped me, Fris, said this was the most appropriate. I was right thinking ladies wore their skirts longer here. Cousin Bella’s were so long when she came to the festival….” 

“We normally don’t dress in our best, you know, when we’re having tea as a family, but today...is special.” 

She smiled at him shyly. “Are those for me?” she nodded at the vase. 

“Oh, yes! I don’t know what I was thinking. You...I got kind of distracted...yes, these are for you. They’re from Auntie’s garden. More of a greenhouse this time of year, but it’s a whole…..” He made a sweeping gesture, trying to explain the engineering that went into his aunt's garden and failed. “I’ll show you. Here, I’ll put them here on this table in case...wouldn’t want to splash your lovely dress.” 

Kili put them on a low table, and stepped back a moment to let her look at them and tried not to keep babbling. As she read the flowers, her breathing picked up, and her cheeks flushed even more, even down her neck a little, and she sat down on the couch flanking the table, looking a little stunned. 

“Kili, do you, um...are you familiar with…..” 

“I mean what they say,” he said seriously, nodding at the flowers. “Every bit. Auntie taught Uncle when they were courting, and now he’s as much a Craft Master as she is. He helped me get what I wanted to say right. ” 

“I know you don’t remember me, Kili,” Rosemary said quietly, not sad or simpering but serious, soft and brave, like Auntie’s voice when she was scared, and not looking at him, twisting her hands in her lap. “I could tell. I would never expect you to….” 

“Wait, wait now, before you get yourself in a fuss,” Kili said softly, and knelt beside her. “No, I didn’t remember you at first, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am about that. The most beautiful person I’d ever seen walked in that door, and it took me a bit to get over that, to remember the little dimpled girl with the laughing eyes at that midsummer’s festival.” 

She looked at him, having stilled her twisting hands into a tight, white-knuckled knot. “I’ve been an idiot to think that you’d….” She gestured at the flowers, her hand shaking, and then started to tuck it back into that knot, and Kili gently stopped her, offering his hand. Rosemary took it, giving him a very dubious look, her eyes reddening, glossy with unshed tears. 

“No, no, Rosemary. You were right. You _are_ right. I need to tell you. Dwarrow, we...we believe that each of us carry the half of one soul, and if we’re very, very lucky we meet that person. And when we do,” he took her hand and placed it over his heart. “We feel a thing called The Longing, like an ember in our heart, that glows and aches when our One, the other half of our soul is near, so we can find them, ugh, I can say it better this way, there’s a whole sort of speech we learn, so we'll understand when it…”

“No, don’t...tell me later, I want to know what _you_ think.” 

“I don’t think, I know you’re my One. You walked in that room, head high, and smiled me, and it was that fast, The Longing waking in me, and, Rosemary, you’re so brave, I can’t believe how brave you are, it makes me so _proud_ and humbled and all sorts of things...you asked for me, so long ago, and you came for me, just believed and up and _came_ half across the world. And I. I feel like,” he pressed his hand over hers on his chest, as if he could push his feelings through his skin. “I feel like I could fly right off the top of the mountain.”

“Kili,” she fisted her hand in the front of his tunic, her eyes brimming with tears. She shook her head, smiling, and he cupped both hands over hers on his chest.

“No, no, I know what I’m talking about I flew on the back of an eagle once...the wind in my face and watching the stars shade from night to morning. I was scared to death I’d fall, but it was so beautiful, so wonderful, I’d never trade it for anything. That’s what I feel like. I feel like I’m flying from a long night of being alone into the prettiest morning I’ve ever seen.” 

“You...you believe that,” she said slowly, looking deeply into his eyes, searching for the truth.

“With all my heart, Rosemary Took. Uncle tells me that this flame, this ache in my heart this _knowing_ would not have happened while you were a kid. It doesn't happen until both are of age. But it’s here now, flaming high, and I’m surprised there aren’t burn marks right through my tunic.” 

Rosemary laughed a delighted, watery laugh and lifted her hand to peek at the cloth over his heart, teasing, and Kili laughed with her to see the glint of mischief in her. 

“Oh, sweet Rose,” he said, gently wiping away a few tears that had escaped her eyes. “I am more sorry than you’ll ever know that I didn't know to come for you, to bring you here myself, or go to you, to make sure that coming to Erebor was what you wished to do. I wish I’d known. But you knew.” 

She nodded. “I knew the minute I saw you, you were laughing, and hugging cousin Bella and whirling her around, just so happy. After that I watched you, at market, at the festival. I knew you were the one for me, and that’s never wavered. And you didn’t laugh at me when I said I’d marry you.” 

Kili lifted her hand and kissed it, then curled it against his heart again. “I do remember now, you were a little bright flame in a red skirt, and daisies in your hair, with the cutest dimples I’d ever seen.” 

Her smile (and dimples) came out like a burst of sunlight. “That’s right, and you were all in princely blue.” She sobered a bit. “Why _did_ you dance with me five times? Did you know that was…” 

“Indication of intent, oh yes, Auntie had warned us well. But I conveniently ‘forgot’ that bit to dance with you….I don’t know why. Well, I do, you had the fleetest, most graceful feet in all of the Shire for one, but…” he kissed the back of her hand, then her knuckles gently. 

“Rosemary, I think somewhere in my soul, in my heart, I knew. Even if I forgot. I think my soul knew you. It certainly knows you now." He pressed her hand again, trying to communicate his earnestness. " _Thank_ you for believing, and coming all this way. I’ve probably said thank you three different ways, and will again, but I do mean it, I do.” 

"I know you, do. I can hear it in your voice, see it in your face." Rosemary looked at him, her eyes and smile soft and joyful, and took her hand out of his to touch his hair lightly, then his beard, and Kili closed his eyes against the touch, putting one hand on the arm of the sofa to steady himself. He was shocked a second later to feel a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“You have no idea how relieved I am,” she said, her voice shaking a little when Kili opened his eyes. “Traveling, I knew it might not...go well...both the traveling and when I arrived, saw you again, but I had to come. I just. Had to. And I’ve spent the last hour being more scared than I ever was traveling, worried you’d send me away or be angry with me.” She slipped her hand back into his. “Thank you, Kili, for the truly lovely flowers. I will treasure them, what they mean, and every word you've said to me. 

“I wanted to bring red roses,” he confessed, “Or bright pink ones, big and full. I thought they’d look so pretty in your hair, but Uncle said it was a bit forward, and _not_ the time for me to make you a wreath.” He grinned at her, miming a guilty wince, and she laughed. 

“Oh, yes, your Uncle is right,” she said, still giggling. “But I _am_ the hobbit who walked across half the world to see you. I thinking forward might be a pattern with us.” She scooted over on the small sofa and patted the cushion next to her. “I will confess I’m partial to both red and pink, well...anything.” 

“I’ll remember that. Do you know,” Kili said as he sat beside her. “That when Uncle and Auntie started courting, they were in this little garden at a place we stopped on our journey, and Uncle asked her to teach him about flowers, and, impatient, decided he’d learn what they were by picking a bouquet for her to teach him by. And you know what it said?” 

“What?” 

“He proposed! Right off! Not an hour after asking to court her! Just picked what seemed to remind him of her, he said, and there it was, everything he was feeling. Told her how lovely she was and how much he loved her and put some sort of flower in it that apparently means persistence...”

“Hydrangeas.” 

Kili nodded. “You’re the expert, and the whole thing, well, I think he had to put an apology in his, too, now that I think of it, and it thanked her for her friendship and how much he valued her and added that hydrangea, and then wrapped it all up in ivy saying he wasn’t going to stop until they were wed. 

“He says she about fell over, and he stood by it, on the spot, because every bit of it was true. So, apparently, I am only carrying on a great family tradition of accidental-on-purpose betrothals, not only Uncle Thorin’s flowers, either, because a day or two later, Auntie stumbled into a traditional dwarf proposal, a gesture that rose from her heart, in the same sort of complete accident.” Rosemary covered her smile with her hand, shaking her head disbelievingly, her eyes smiling, too. 

"No, it's true! Uncle thinks to this day that your Green Lady, Yavanna, and her husband Mahal guided them," He lowered his voice softly, and held her hand in both of his. He inclined his head toward her flowers. 

“I stand by that, and would have even without the stories, and I stand by my dances, and by my promise to you. So, please, Miss Rosemary Took, may I court you in all honor and honesty, put myself before your eyes and open my heart, to show you what a life together might be?” 

“I would like that very much, Prince Kili, very much.” She smiled at him radiantly as he kissed her hand. “And we court even though we’re a little, erm, betrothed already?” 

He shrugged. “Just to make sure. I mean, I might be an incredibly charming lunatic.” 

“Well,” she said, dry as dust. “There is that. With all the talk about you going flying off the mountain.” She leaned forward. “I would ask you, my dear intended, not to do that without the aid of an eagle.” 

He nodded gravely. “I will take that into consideration, _miziminh_.” 

Rosemary tilted her head curiously. “What does that mean?” 

“It means ‘jeweled lady,’” he murmured, reaching out a hand to brush her cheek with a careful finger. “Auntie says ‘roses in your cheeks,” but we say ‘rubies’, and your lips remind me of rubies, too, and your eyes a deep, dark topaz. My jeweled lady.” 

She ducked her head shyly. “That is the loveliest thing I think I’ve ever been called.” 

“Expect more of that. I’m a wicked one for nicknames. I think I’m going to enjoy finding for love names for you.” 

“Oh, _are_ you?” 

“Oh, I’d count on it, I would,” he turned her hand enough to bring it to his lips and kiss it. “Would you walk with me, Rosemary, and take tea with my aunt and uncle? My brother will be there, too, and I warn you not to believe the lies he’ll tell about me. Terrible, terrible lies. I’ve always been good as gold, never a day's trouble to anyone.” Kili rose, made a bow and extended his hand. 

“I’d be delighted, and I’m gratified to know of your brother’s wicked ways,” she said loftily, and neither could hold the haughty play for long and started to snicker. 

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Rosemary blurted. Kili squeezed her hand, unable to stop smiling. 

“I think we’re going to be brilliant, Rosemary Took,” he said, impulsively twirling her under his arm and into an impromptu few dance steps. She followed him, as light as a leaf. “Just brilliant.” He released her, stepping back to offer a bow as if they’d been at a formal dance, before he kept her in his arms too long. She curtsied deeply. “I’d suggest you might take a wrap with you, against the chill of the corridors.” 

“I’d thought of that,” she said, reaching for a pale gold shawl tossed across the arm of the sofa.” Kili took it from her hands, held it out, and smiling softly, Rosemary turned her back and let him place it around her shoulders. 

She half-turned when he’d settled it on her, letting his hands linger for just a second, and when she turned, his arm seemed to slip naturally to her waist. Blushing, she put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, her expression both tender and nervous. 

“You keep kissing me on the cheek, Miss Took, and I might think you might be fond of me.” 

“Is that what it will take to convince you?” She asked lightly. 

“No,” he said simply, and bent to kiss her soft cheek in reply. “But I hope to convince _you_ I'm the prince, the dwarf you came to marry.” Her eyes glowed with happiness when he pulled away. Oh, she took his breath. 

“So, think things are going well?” he asked, his breath a little unsteady. 

“Maybe,” she replied, her voice wavering too, the light in her eyes belying every word she said. “Not bad.” 

“I can work with that.” He offered her his arm, and they swept out as elegantly as two mischief makers could, to the royal quarters for high tea with the King, Queen and Crown Prince.

“You know, my lady,” Kili murmured in a confiding voice. “You could help me with something.” 

“And what is that, your highness?” 

Kili darted her a small smile and hugged her hand between his arm and ribs. “There is a vase of flowers in my aunt and uncle’s quarters they won’t tell us the meaning of….” He suddenly steered them in a half-circle to head back to her rooms. “No, wait, whoops, I forgot something….”

“What?” 

“Courting beads and braids….” 

“Which I am sure you will explain.” 

“Of course I will. It’s mainly to show everyone we’re courting, and, well...for others to know to back off from the loveliest female in the mountain.” 

“Kili,” Rosemary scoffed affectionately. 

“Not taking it back. Mean every word.” 

“Back off? That sounds like a threat.” 

“Hmmm, better get you some daggers, too,” he teased. "Maybe an axe." 

“What about you?” 

“I already have daggers. And I’ll have a braid, too.” 

“Well, if I _must_ carry weapons, I’ll figure out how to carry my bow, though I’m not sure how that will go with formal dress….” 

Kili stopped in his tracks. “You’re an archer?” 

She blushed and ducked her head. “Well, I met this fellow once, a real prince….” 

“Rosemary Took,” he breathed, rubbing his hand over the ache in his heart for a moment, then he took the hand she rested in the crook of his arm to kiss reverently. “Lovely, brave Rosemary Took. There is a thing, in our lore, about Ones. It says that if you do things properly, your One may be your beloved companion, and the treasure of your life. And mine is standing here, with me, and may Mahal let me show you how much I value you, even after this short acquaintance.” 

“Kili,” she replied, her voice equally soft, her voice again shaking with emotion. “You say such lovely things to me.” 

He peered at her and then shrugged helplessly. “It’s all I’ve got right now, though I mean every word. But give me time. I’ll come up with something so romantic you’ll just….just...hmm. I’ll have to work on that. But it'll be brilliant.” 

Rosemary laughed and squeezed his arm. “I’m not one for big gestures, truly, Kili.” 

He stared at her. “I feel like I should have been walking so I could stop again and stare at you with the most gobsmacked expression ever. Or drinking a bit of ale so I could spit it across the room in surprise. _Not one for big gestures?_ ” he couldn’t help it, and started snickering. “ _Rosemary_.”

The corners of her mouth trembled with laughter. “It was just the _one!_ ” 

Kili had to bend over and brace himself on his knees, he was laughing so hard.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouquet:  
> double aster - I share your sentiments  
> fern - sincerity  
> lilacs - first emotions of love  
> peony - shame, bashful  
> peony red - devotion  
> rosemary - remembrance  
> pink rosebuds - new love  
> forget me nots  
> ivy - marriage
> 
> Bella's got this badass greenhouse and they can have whatever flowers they want, whenever they want. 
> 
> The message:  
> I’m sorry I didn’t remember, and am shamed by it, but as of this moment, I share your feelings and would sincerely will devote myself to you, with the intent to marry.


	3. Beads and Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat about dwarf wedding and courtship customs. And a bit a dancing.

“So,” Kili said, having brought Rosemary back to the little couch to finish his explanation of what beads and braids meant in dwarrow culture. “It would be my honor if you wore one of my beads in your hair, showing the world we’re courting, and if you like, we can add the betrothal one, too or,” he reached out and brushed one finger along the back of her hand. “We can wait on that one until you’re more sure of me.”

“Or you’re sure of me,” she said, stiff-faced, then looked down at her lap. She hooked one finger around his. 

Kili tucked his finger around hers. “Rosemary,” he said softly, and reached out a tentative hand to brush along her jawline, asking her to look at him. “I know you’re the One for me. I would have no problem marrying this very day, and spend a lifetime getting to know one another, after. The way I feel, this…” he put his hand over his heart. 

“This tells me you’re right. What you’ve done to come to me, is...amazing. Just. I’ve never had anyone…” He stopped, clenching his jaw through a wave of emotion. “I’ve never had anyone come into my life I wanted to know more, whose smiles just take my breath like yours do.” 

Rosemary nodded, shy and hopeful. “That’s what I feel too.” 

“Here’s how we think of it: even betrothed, you’re still courting until the one being courted…and, um, at this point I’m not even sure which one of us that is, since you proposed to me and I said yes, and then we danced,and then I just gave you a bunch of flowers that said I want to be yours and you accepted them...so I…” At her bewildered frown, he took a deep breath. 

“Right. Starting over. We’ll have both braids, and we court and get to know one another, knowing we’d like to marry someday. And we make sure that, you know, one of us doesn’t actually believe we can fly unaided or something. We make sure that we can have a happy life. When _you’re_ ready, we marry, because once betrothed, it’s up to the female to say when she’s ready to be together in full, so she won’t feel pressured.” 

“In full being….” Rosemary flushed and lifted her chin bravely. 

Kili flushed equally red as he cleared his throat. “Yes. That. Married. “A-a-and _that_ would make us married, nothing else necessary for dwarrow. There’s also a bunch of different ways we can have a ceremony b-before and all…. and this is starting to make me feel lightheaded.” He stopped and kissed her hand, catching his breath, and Rosemary swayed forward to wrap her hand around both of theirs, and brush her lips against his cheek again. 

His breath caught as he stared at her, so close, inches away from his face and looking directly into his eyes, her gaze warm, and eyes sparkling with conviction. “Kili, son of Vili, Prince of Erebor, I want both your braids, please, and since it seems rather special, may we do them after tea, so we don’t have to rush?” 

“Rosemary Took, one of these days, you’re going to leave me so breathless I fall over in a dead faint.” 

“Good thing you’re sitting down, then,” she smiled, and her dimples were just _too much._

“I want to kiss you so much right now,” he breathed. She looked at his mouth. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. Well. Not on the lips, ” she said shyly, but her eyes were bright with interest and, oh, she had the prettiest blush.

He cupped her cheek gently, holding everything in him still save for his hand and eyes. He felt her whole body tighten in anticipation, though a flash of nerves flitted over her face. 

“I’m not going to kiss you right now, then, my jeweled lady, not on the lips," he said in his gentlest voice. "Though I'm not above stealing a kiss or two when you're so close and smiling at me like that." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, letting his mouth linger a moment longer than the other kisses they’d traded. 

She trembled, and let out a shaky breath, and he leaned his forehead against hers, his own breath a bit unsteady. “I want the honor of your braids in my hair, too, very much.” 

She was still shivering, and her hands rose to cup his elbows to steady herself. “Am I scaring you?” he murmured, beginning to pull away slightly. "I should have waited to..."

“No!” she said, squeezing his elbows. “I’m just so happy...I…” She laughed, leaning to give him a big, smacking kiss on the cheek. “I’m just _so_ happy.” 

Kili grinned. “Then come my lady, come have tea, and then we’ll surely have some time to ourselves for braids.” He stood and offered her both hands. 

“What else would get in the way?” 

“Oh, at least eleven more dwarrow and their families wanting to come coo over you, and take the pis-piece outta me about you, and tell terrible stories? All of which is like to happen again when Amad comes home.” She looked a question at him. “Amad. My mother. Should be home in the next few days.” 

“I had wondered why she wasn’t here, but didn’t want to ask in case…” 

“No, no, she’s just gone to do a bit of trading. But,” he looked at her seriously. “We’ll have to do this catch up with the family thing all over again. Hear more terrible stories about me.” 

Rosemary’s eyebrows rose. “I’m starting to wonder if some of these stories might be true, you being so careful to tell me they’re lies, terrible lies...” 

“I make it a policy to only admit to the ones where I look clever and heroic.” 

She nodded seriously, her dimples showing. “I’ll make a note of it.” 

He caught her up in his arms again to dance her toward the door, and laughing, Rosemary asked. “Are we going to make a habit of ending conversations like this?” 

“What is your preference, my lady?” 

She pretended to think about it. “I think it has a certain style.” 

He opened the doors, and whirled her right out into the corridor, both of them laughing. 

“Why, Prince Kili, surely we’ll cause gossip.” 

“No, no, there’s a lady hobbit that’s arrived sure to take everyone’s attention.” 

“Oh, really?” 

Kili slowed their twirl. “Do you mind?” 

Rosemary dropped her teasing looked at him seriously. “Kili, I have no doubts I’ll be talked about. It’s what you and your family thinks of me that matters. I’m looking forward to getting to know all of them.” 

“Brilliant,” he smiled, whirling her down the corridor a bit more. “Brilliant! Though we’ll probably only get so far to act the fool in public…” 

“In fact…” she replied, keeping up with him, not out of breath in the slightest. “We should probably not look like we sprinted to tea.” 

“An excellent point.” He slowed their spin just before the guest quarters met the corridor to the royal ones. 

They smiled at one another as Rosemary pushed her hair over her shoulders, gave it a pat, and settled her shawl more firmly. Kili pulled his braids over his shoulders, smoothed down his tunic and surcoat, and took a deep breath. 

“Ready?” he asked, offering his arm. 

“Ready,” she said, a little nervous shake in her voice. 

“Rosemary,” he said, covering her hand on his arm with his. “It will be fine. And if you want to go back to your rooms, just give me a nudge or something, it’d be very easy to say you’re tired from traveling…” 

“That is so very kind of you, Kili. But I’ll be fine.” 

“ _We’ll_ be fine.” 

She gave him _such_ a smile. 

“Oh, oh, there I go,” he laughed as they walked sedately down the corridor, one hand dramatically over his heart. “Flying right off the mountain again….” 

Rosemary leaned against him a little bit, grinning. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The dwarrow wife lore, and the duties and rights of marriage are my own invention, and the passage Thorin and Kili recite can be found in "Of Lunch and Lore," in Pearl the Rewrite. 
> 
> Darlings, I'm literally working on three things at once right now:  
> A present for Kitrazzle, which is Fili/Billa, an interesting challenge,  
> The next chapters of Pearl of the Evening  
> The next chapter of And So To Bed, the Bilbo version
> 
> They'll be done when they're done, just like this new ::facepalm:: WIP. Lord, is a half-dozen now? 
> 
> I've written over _200,000_ words since May. Sweet Yavanna.


End file.
